Could It Be
by xPetrovaFire
Summary: (Re-Uploaded OneShot) Daniel Bryan has once again broken the heart of Aj Lee. Will a certain Superman help heal her?


I Know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
and after all this time I've opened up my eyes  
now I see you we're always with me 

A grumpy John Cena turned his head and looked at his bedside alarm clock, and grumbled. Who the hell would be knocking at his door at 2:30 in the morning? He opened the door with a scowl on his face, but upon seeing who his visitor was, it vanished immediately.

"Aj? What's wrong, are you ok?"

His best friend April Mendez looked at him with her big innocent doe like, eyes and started to tremble.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I-…I.."

He shook his head and whispered, "You're shaking."

He reached for her, and as soon as she was in his arms, she broke down. She began to cry tears, and John brought her down on the bed and just held her.

After 30 minutes of consolation and after she stopped shedding her tears, he looked at her face and wiped her tears away.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked comfortingly.

She sniffled and looked down at her hands.

"Daniel broke up with me." she whispered.

John closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that she and Daniel were on the rocks. He even tried to convince her to break up with him before she got hurt…but she was too blinded by love to listen.

She laughed humorlessly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I guess you're gonna say I told you so, huh?"

Behind her brave and sarcastic tone, anyone would be able to know that she had a tone of fear in her voice that dictated that she WAS scared that he actually would say it.

Could it be you and I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true, That it's you 

"Hey…" he said getting her to look back at him.

"I would never say that Aj. You know that." he said in a scolding manner.

She sighed and nodded her head. It killed her inside that she was making John pay for Daniel's mistake. He was the last person on Earth who deserved it.

"I know I know…I'm sorry. I'm just…you know how much I've always looked for…HIM…my " " my Prince, my Knight In Shining Armor…and I thought he was the one." she said sounding like a child who had just lost their best friend.

"I get it…believe me. I do. I thought the same thing about Liz, and it took me awhile to get over her, remember?"

She scoffed distastefully and rolled her eyes. Oh…she remembered alright.

"How could I forget? You couldn't stop talking about that wench for weeks." she said with menace lacing her tone.

He showed her his trademark smirk, and Aj was surprised when she found her heart beating fast.

In a different light, she REALLY took the time to look at John…

His clean shaven face, his clean cut crew hair that made him look like he was about to enlist…his deep blue eyes that she could just happily drown herself in…

She shook her head and cleared her mind of those thoughts. Like John would ever love her like that…he was John freaking Cena for crying out loud!

However, John had noticed Aj checking him out, and it sent his heart soaring. At first, he wanted to pumble Daniel's face in. But what was the point when he had all he wanted in his grasp? Well…almost…

Aj never knew that John had silently watched her and longed to be with her ever since his divorce. Not as a rebound girl, but because she was the only one who took the time and who cared enough to help him…

"Wanna stay here tonight?" he asked softly.

She looked at him and smiled, "Sure…I'd like that."

It's kinda funny you were always near  
but who would ever thought that we would end up here  
and everytime I needed you youve been there to pull me through  
now it's clear I've been waiting for you

could it be you and I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that it's true, That it's you

Sleeping in the same bed was never a big deal for them. They'd roomed together numerous times, and they were comfortable around each other. So comfortable that sometimes John slept shirtless and with his boxers on…like tonight.

That thought sent Aj blushing like crazy, and she suddenly felt very…insecure…even though she knew she had no reason to. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she laid down next to him on the King Bed.

John's mind was on overdrive. The smell of Aj's sweet smelling perfume was clouding his senses, and he could feel her warmth radiating off of her body. He closed his eyes and the first thing he saw was Aj's beautiful face, smiling at him. He thought about the way her soft skin felt beneath his hands…how he always loved to hold her…how he always felt the urge to protect her…

Suddenly, he began to lose control of his breathing, and he knew exactly what he needed to do next.

"Aj…" he whispered softly.

She turned her head to face him with questioning eyes. He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and hoped that what he was about to do next wouldn't get him slapped.

He swallowed hard before he tenderly cupped her cheek with his hand.

Before Aj could say anything, she felt his lips softly land on hers…He ehart was beating fast, and she felt completely lost. In a blink of an eye, nothing in the world seemed to matter anymore. In this moment, she felt safe…loved…adored…protected…

She began to kiss him back, asking for permission to have access into his mouth which he happily obliged. His tongue traced her bottom lip, causing her to moan in pleasure. He moved his position to where his huge hard muscular body was on top of hers, and even in the heat of the moment, Aj had to fight off a smile. It was just like John to be the dominant protective one. They spent the next minute just kissing, and declaring their love for one another. She ran her hands along his hard, bare muscular back and he melted under her touch.

cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and it's real and its true  
and It's just me and you  
could it be, that it's true, that it's you

He pulled away with his eyes closed and rested his forehead against hers, breathing hard, trying to get his heart to slow down.

They both opened their eyes at the same time. He searched her for any sign of regret of rejection, and to his delight, didn't find a single trace in her brown orbs.

Aj swallowed hard before smiling softly and caressing his cheek in innocent wonder.

"It's you…" she whispered to him.

He smiled down at her and brought his lips down to meet hers again, sealing their night of tender love and passion.

could it be you and I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true, That it's you…


End file.
